Jake and Hilary's Lives
by joshluver4ever
Summary: Jake and Hilary are best friends that secretly like eachother. What happens when Hilary has a serious accident. Will they fall even more in love with eachother? Please R
1. Jake and Hilary Talk

My second sotry! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R. Hope you like it.  
  
Here it is...  
  
"Hilary can you tell me who started Pearl Harbor?" Hilary sits in her desk twirling her wavy, brown hair, wearing white closed toe pumps, dark blue jeans, a light pink tank top, and a black purse sitting beside her. She pauses for a moment, "Japan." Mr. Church, her World History teacher, says, "Yes, that's correct." As soon as he says this the bell rings. Hilary slowly gathers up her books thinking about her fifteenth birthday party next month. She already gave out all the invitations except one. Jakes. She pauses for a moment before heading out the door. She thinks how badly she would like to break up with Kyle for Jake. Reality sets back in and she heads into the depths of the crowded hallway towards Geometry. Hilary walks rapidly through the crowded hallway hoping not to bump into Jake. As luck would have it Jake taps her on the shoulder and in a girly way says, "Guess who." Hilary knows who it is but plays along. "Hmm, is it Rachel?" In the same girl voice Jake says, "No try again." Hilary, giggling now, says, "Maybe it's Jake?" Hilary smiles and turns around, "I knew it was you all along Jake." Jake laughs at this and says, "So how's my best friend doing today?" "I'm doing fine Jake. By the way I have something for you." Jakes stomach starts to do flip flops thinking maybe she's going to give him a note asking him out. Once again reality sets back in. "What is it Hil?" "An invitation to my birthday party next month." Jake smiles, "Great! I'll try my hardest to be there." On the inside Jake's a little disappointed, but he knows he can't come between Hilary and Kyle. Kyle would kick his ass. Jake also thinks he'll never have a chance with Hilary. "Well, you have to RSVP by January 19 so we can get things together." Jake wants to tell Hilary right now how he badly wants her to go out with him, but he holds back, "Look Hilary I got to get to class see you at lunch." Hilary's a little disappointed but shrugs it off and says, "Okay, I'll see you at lunch." As Jake walks off Hilary heads to Geometry. 


	2. Hilary's Big Fight

As Hilary walks into her Geometry classroom she spots Kyle and sits beside him. "Hey Hil, I missed you." Hilary disgusted by his ways anymore says, "Leave me alone you asshole." Kyle very upset now yells, "What the fuck is your deal?" Hilary's kind of scared and panicky and spots Jake in there knowing he'll protect her. She yells back at him, "I don't want to date you anymore Kyle. You're too..." Hilary pauses for a minute knowing what Kyle will do. Kyle yells kind of loudly now so the whole class can here him. "Too what Hilary?" Hilary regains her thoughts as Jake starts listening he looks over. "You're a jackass, a jerk. I HATE YOU KYLE!" Kyle looks shocked. "What brought all of this on?" Hilary's really panicky now but continues yelling. "All of my friends have been telling me that you have been cheating on me and I saw you at the mall yesterday with Alicia!" Kyle's stunned, and he had no idea she had seen him, but he finally comes too. Kyle's huffing and puffing and he yells, "If that's what you really want then fine!" He storms out of the classroom grabbing his leather coat and the chain on his jeans jingling. Jake moves back a seat and gives Hilary is varsity football jacket seeing that she is shivering. "Are you okay Hil?" Hilary puts on the jacket and says in a shaky voice, "That's one less guest at my party." Jake chuckles a little bit and gets ready to confess his feelings. "Hilary there's something I need to tell you." As Hilary gets ready to say what, Mrs. McKinley starts talking. Jake gets out a piece of paper to write a note to Hilary on.  
  
Hilary,  
I've liked you for a long time. Please consider going out with me.  
Jake  
  
Hilary's watching him write something. She just doesn't know what it is. Jake took the whole period perfecting the note that when he was getting ready to give it to her the bell rang. Hilary hurried this time. She gathered up all of her things and hurridly grabbed her things and walked to the cafeteria. 


	3. Lunch Time

Hilary gets her usual and heads to her usual table at lunch beside the window. She begins to eat her cheesy pizza and takes a drink of Gatorade. She begins to ponder about what Jake was writing. Was it notes for math? No, they didn't have any notes to take. Was it a letter of some sort? Before she could answer herself Amelia walks over. "Hil, what's up you look worried?" Hilary sits there thinking of the note. "Nothing it's just we're having a Geometry test Wednesday." Amelia doesn't look concerned with it. "So I heard you broke up with Kyle." Hilary with a glum look explains, "You, Jake, and Rachel were right. He was cheating on me. I think he started crying." Hilary and Amelia start to laugh, "The famous Kyle, cry?!? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Amelia laughs even harder and stops abruptly when Hilary says, "Look there's Jake." Hilary sighs as Jake walks over running his fingers through his short blonde hair and carrying his lunch tray. He sits beside Hilary. Hey Amelia, Hey Hil." As he says hey Hil he smiles his bright, georgous smile. "Hey Jake. We were just talking about you." Jake pauses, surprised at this. "Oh really? Was it bad?" Hilary giggles, "You're our best friend. Why the hell would we talk junk about you?" Jake laughs as he starts to eat his pizza, "Very good point Hil." Hilary smiles, "Well thank you." As she says this Jake slips the note into her purse. 


	4. Jakes Confession

After lunch Hilary heads to the bathroom. She looks in her purse to find her lip gloss. When she opens it she finds the note. Hilary reads it.  
  
Hilary,  
I wanted to ask you out for Tony. Well HE wants me to ask you out. While I'm asking you out for him I just wanted to say hey. Well hey! LOL! (laugh out loud) There's something we need to talk about so call me as soon as you get a chance. Catch you later.  
JAKE  
  
Hilary reads the note over and over. She was very disappointed that Jake didn't ask her out. She leaves the bathroom and heads to study hall. She finds Tony in study hall. His short, brown hair spiked up, his varsity football jacket over a white t-shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans, just stood out among 28 other kids. She sees an empty desk beside him, "Hey Tony." Tony looks over and smiles, "Hey Hilary." Hilary gets ready to turn Tony down, but Jake walks in. "Hilary we need to talk right away." The concern on Jake's face makes what he wants to talk about look urgent. Hilary gets up and follows Jake into the hall. "What's wrong Jake?"  
  
Jake looks at Hilary with knowing in his eyes, "Hilary you can't go out with Tony." Hilary looks confused, "Why?" This is Jakes moment to tell Hilary how he feels. "Because I Love you!" Hilary is Shocked. 


	5. A BIG Talk

"What?" Hilary says this in a shocking voice. Jake looks startled. "I love you. I always liked you and if you go out with Tony I'll be very disappointed." Hilary not know if she should tell Jake or not starts to answer. "I'll think on it. Okay Jake?" Jake's disappointed and gets angry. He yells, "You've always been so difficult!" Hilary gets upset and starts to cry. "Hil, look, I'm sorry. It's just when Kyle poured his heart out to you, you said yes instantly. I thought it would be the same with me. I guess I was wrong." Jake starts to walk off. "Jake, wait!" Jake looks back hoping Hilary changed her mind. "Look its okay I'll just find someone else to go out with Hil. I don't need any sympathy." Hilary tucks her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry for being a bitch. It's just..." Hilary pauses searching for the words. "I don't want anything to ruin our friendship." Hilary and Jake both are surprised she said this. "But Hil, can't we just try? I really like you. Plus, Amelia let it slip a few times that you like me too. Is it true?" Hilary's angry at Amelia now but she'll just have to deal with it. "Look Jake, I'll call you tonight and let you know what I think. Okay?" Jake's disappointed once again, but thinks to himself oh well. "Fine, okay, I'll talk to you tonight. Bye." "Yea, bye Jake." 


	6. A big Shocker

Later that night Hilary looks at the antique grandfather clock in the living room. "It's six o'clock I better call Jake." Amelia, on the other end says, "Yea if I were you I would've called as soon as possible." Hilary gets an upsetting look, You're right. Got to go. Talk to you later." "Okay. Bye Hil."  
  
Hilary Hangs up with Amelia and dials Jakes number. The phone rings a few times. "Hello?" Hilary's head goes blank for a split second. "Uh, hey, is Jake there?" "Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?" says Jake's mother in a sweet voice. "It's Hilary, Mrs. Sanders." "Oh hi Hilary. Jake has been waiting for your call. I'll get him right away." Hilary's heart pounds just thinking of Jake. "Thanks Mrs. Sanders."  
  
Next thing Hilary hears is Jake's voice, "Hello?" Hilary's heart beats faster and faster. She can hear it in her ears. "Jake it's Hilary." Jake, very excited that she called, says, "So Hilary, what do you think?" Jakes anticipation is so high he wants to tell her he loves her. "Jake?" Jakes heart skips a beat. "Yea Hil?" Hilary's so nervous to say what she wants to sat. Through this huge pause Hilary walks to her room so her parents don't hear her. "I...I..." Jake's concerned with what Hilary's going to say. "You what?" Hilary's so nervous she just blurts it out. "I love you too Jake Sanders." Jake is so happy she said this. "Really?" Hilary's heart is beating so fast she goes into shock. After a minute of waiting and no breathing from Hilary on the other end, Jake hangs up and heads over to Hilary's house. 


End file.
